magifandomcom-20200222-history
Badr
| english = }} Badr (バドﾙ, Badoru) was the father of Sinbad and a former soldier of the Parthevia Empire. Appearance Badr was a tall man with messy, medium-length purple hair and amber eyes. He had a tuft of hair that crossed his face, and only one leg. In clothing and facial features, his son Sinbad greatly resembles him. Personality Badr was a cheerful, fun-loving guy. He cared a lot about his family, just like how Sinbad cares for the people of his country like they were family. He had a serious side too, since when everybody in Parthevia was delirious with the war he asked himself if it was alright to continue like this. He and his son's personalities are very similar. History At some point in his history, when he was a soldier of Parthevia, he lost his leg in a dangerous expedition in where anyone but him survived. For some time he was called a "hero" for that. Plot Badr Arc Badr is first seen celebrating the victory of the Parthevia Empire in the pub, asking to bring him more alcohol. He's surrounded by a lot of people who asks him to drink even their own drinks. Then, soldiers come and offer him a lot of money as a reward, which is much more than the rest of people got. They say that it's because he was injured in the battle. However, Badr says that there's no reason for him to accept this fortune. He smiles and thanks for bringing it but he won't take it. However, when he learns that it would cause some trouble, he uses it to buy drinks for everyone and leaves.AoS: Night 1, Pages 9-13 He then goes to the sea and thinks that everyone is delirious with the war. He wonders if it's okay to continue like this. He clenches his fist and decides that no matter how much he thinks of it, he can't change where this country is heading so he can only focus on what he can do now. He thinks that he can't be involve in the war for the sake of his wife and his new family member. He boards the ship and adds, "I want to see his smile as much as possible. That's right... he's my precious...", and then he notices that his precious son, 3-year-old-Sinbad, is with him. He screams in shock and horror. Then, he realizes that he was off guard, as he never expected he would sneak on before him. He says that he should be more careful before he sails off.AoS: Night 1, Pages 14-17 As they sail off, a storm catches them. Badr promises Sinbad to get them out there, but soon the weather becomes worse. Bard is helpless and realizes that both of them will die. Sinbad confidently points in the direction of safety. Badr doesn't understand why Sinbad believes in it so firmly, but decides to believe in him and the two of them successfully get out of the storm. Badr recalls that similar thing happened right after Sinbad's birth, when a volcano erupted and a storm was coming. He doesn't know why he followed the directions of a newborn baby, and realizes that Sinbad is not ordinary and has the power to choose the right fate. He then says that Sinbad is the chosen one and will become the man who changes the world.AoS: Night 1, Pages 18-19 2 years later, Badr is seen fishing. He comments that he caught a lot of fish and the weather is perfect, but now he's starving. Sinbad comes to him and gives him his lunch. He thanks his son for what he did, and when Sinbad says that he's always spacing out, he apologizes. When asked if he's going to fish more today, Badr answers positively, so Sinbad begs to let him on a boat, as he's already five. Badr doesn't permit him, so Sinbad begins to hit him, calling him "a stupid daddy", as he wants to do something for his father who lost his leg. Badr answers that it's a result of his own actions so Sinbad doesn't have to worry. He then promises Sinbad to take him with him as much as he likes when he's older. He warns him that will really put work on him and advises him to eat and sleep as much as he can until then.AoS: Night 2, Pages 6-10 Then, some people come to them, calling Badr an "ex-patriot" and hit him. Badr laughs and says he has no interest in war, as he's much more interested in water and food. For his not caring, he's beaten up to the point of losing consciousness. After waking up, he asks Sinbad if he's okay. He notices that their lunch is ruined and hopes she won't find out. His light attitude is broken by Sinbad, who is angry for Badr for not opposing them, even though he's a retired soldier. Sinbad runs off and Badr notices that their boat has been broken as well.AoS: Night 2, Pages 11-19 Later, during the dinner, Sinbad is still very mad and decides to collect some water, so Badr decides to tease him a little. Esra is angry at Badr for behaving that way and worries about the future. Badr asks what she wants him to do, so Esra says that he should clear himself from the name "ex-patriot" and thinks of giving the government their ship. He smiles brightly and says that it's broken, explaining with details what happened to it. When Esra begins to faint, he catches her and promises to fix it. Then, Sinbad comes back. Badr praises him for being able to do it alone. Sinbad tells Badr that there's someone he wants to show him. The next day, he looks at their new guest when he's starting to wake up. Badr explains that Sinbad found him and if he wants to thank someone, he should thank him. He seems very worried when the guest hits the ground and watches stunned the scene of thanking his son.AoS: Night 2, Pages 20-29 The guest introduces himself as Darius and explains his circumstances. When Darius begins to tell Sinbad a story, Badr permits him to continue doing so. He smiles and lets him stay in their house until he's healed. He adds that he doesn't mind that he's a foreigner and to not expect much of them. Badr then asks if Darius can promise him to not cause any trouble, to which Darius agrees. Though Esra is unsure about their new guest, Badr says it is in human nature to help someone in need, and she doesn't bring it up again. A few days later, Darius takes Sinbad hostage. When Badr comes in, he asks if Darius couldn't release Sinbad and then, if he hasn't promised him to not cause any sort of trouble. Darius stays silent, so Badr bows low to the ground and pleads for him to release Sinbad.AoS: Night 3 Badr begins to get up and begs him to surrender peacefully. Darius is enraged by his suggestion. Badr adds that taking Sinbad as a hostage will do him no good, as they are treated as ex-patriots and he has nowhere to run. However, his information may be useful to the army. Darius begins to answer that it's a good idea, which makes Badr a little happy, but his hopes are soon crushed when Darius gets mad and asks how can he asks such a thing from someone who proudly serves Reim to bring it victory. He clearly states that he's a proud citizen of Reim and would never betray his country, like Badr did. He then shoves his sword into Sinbad's mouth and screams that seeing an ex-patriot like him really pisses him off and he won't take orders from some cowardly ex-patriot. Badr gets mad, standing up and stabs Darius with his sword. As he takes the sword off and takes Sinbad back, he adds that he doesn't care about this country or being called an ex-patriot, but he won't forgive anyone trying to harm his family. He then watches Darius dying with Sinbad clinging to him.AoS: Night 4, Pages 1-11 Soon after Parthevia's troops come and take Badr into a custody. He faces harsh torture until he is proven innocent. However, the penalty for keeping an enemy spy in his house is to be deployed to the war. In exchange, his family's name will be cleared. On the day of deployment, he comes in a very sorry state with Parthevia's soldiers. He is unable to walk, which enrages the soldiers. Then, he hears Sinbad and Esra's crying. However, the people then order him to hurry up and leave. Sinbad stays in his defense but is soon attacked by the villagers. Badr gets mad and protects his son. He addresses to all gathered, that he's going on the war everyone is so worked up over. He shows his scars and injuries, and says that this is a product of war. He asks them what the war has done to them.AoS: Night 4, Pages 12-20 He tries to open their eyes by telling them from where the money they receive really comes from and about thousands of people who died. He then asks if the war is really such a great thing and tells that's because of what the war did, he kept his family away from it. He declares that he's sworn to risk his life to protect his family. The people keep silent. Badr is then hit by soldiers who threaten to execute him for his betrayal. He addresses to Sinbad and tells him to fight as a man and protect those precious to him. He brightly smiles and says that he counts on him on looking after Esra. A few months later, Esra and Sinbad receive a notice of Badr's death.AoS: Night 4, Pages 20-24 Magnostadt Arc Badr is present when his wife, Esra, is giving birth. He holds her hand and encourages her to not give up and to do her best. After Sinbad is born, he holds him in his arms and tells Esra that he's a healthy boy.Night 165, Pages 19-23 Abilities According to Sinbad, he is a good fighter and could have easily defeated the thugs that were bullying him if he was serious. Skilled Swordsman :Badr was shown to be a skilled swordsman, crossing a huge distance in an instant and plunging his sword into Darius's heart without hitting Sinbad. Relationships Sinbad He loves Sinbad very much and soon realized that his son was special. Badr instructs Sinbad to grow up and bring out his potential for their home country in order to change it, and even the world itself. He proudly believes his son to be the man who will change the world. AoS: Night 1, Pages 17-28 Esra Esra doesn't like it when Badr takes things too lightly, like their ship being broken. Esra's reactions to Badr's careless attitude about certain things, models the future reactions her son's subordinate, Ja'far, will make to him. AoS: Night 2, Pages 22-26 Trivia *Badr (بدر) is Arabic for Full Moon. * He may have been named after King Badr, a character in The Tale of Jullanar of the Sea from One Hundred and One Nights. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Parthevia Empire Category:Adventure of Sinbad